(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable base, more particularly to a detachable base applied to a flat-panel display.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Following the advancement of the display technique, the LCD TV and Plasma TV are widely used to substitute for the traditional CRT TV. The LCD TV is very popular by the consumer, since its light weight and small volume. The manufacturers worldwide have devoted themselves to further research and thus improve the materials, processes, and equipment. The qualities of the LCD TV are accordingly and largely promoted while the cost is decreased day-by-day so as to result in wide applications of the LCD TV.
With the advance of the LCD panel technique, the image quality is better, and the dimensions of the LCD panel are larger. On the other hand, the weight of the LCD TV is accordingly heavier when the dimensions of the panel are increasingly larger. Due to the shape of the LCD TV is flat, so it is very important that the base for supporting the LCD TV shall be strong enough.
Generally speaking, the base of the LCD TV comprises a bracket and a base-plate. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic top view of a bracket of the LCD TV in prior arts. The bracket 1 includes a connecting base 11 and a bearer 12. The connecting base 11 is to connect a back of a body of the LCD TV. The bearer 12 is disposed beneath the connecting base 11 for connecting the base-plate of the LCD TV.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic bottom view of the bracket of the LCD TV in prior arts. The connecting base 11 is connected with the bearer 12 by a fastener 13, and then a flexible washer 131 is disposed between the fastener 13 and the bearer 12 so as to allow the connecting base 11 to rotate on the bearer 12.
However, there are some disadvantages in the above design. When the bracket 1 is mounted on the LCD TV, the bearer 12 is loaded by the total weight of the body of the LCD TV so as to cause the fastener 13 for connecting the bearer 12 and the connecting base 11 to be possibly bent. Therefore, due to the length of the fastener 13 is limited and the bending force is highly concentrated, thereby the bracket 1 is under a critical condition. Besides, the connecting base 11 is usually made of metal, which causes the EMI problems frequently.
A base-plate with a large area is to connect a lower end of the bracket 1 for providing better supporting ability. In general, the base-plate and the body of LCD TV are assembled firstly and then put in a box for delivering.
After the assembling procedure, the assembly of the body of LCD TV and the base-plate is shaped as a reverse “T”. Such shape requires a large box for packaging and delivering, which causes the cost increased.
For decreasing the package volume, one method is to detach the body of the LCD TV from the base-plate, and then dispose and stack the body of the LCD TV and the base-plate in a cardboard box. It is noted that it is hardly to assemble or detach the body of the LCD TV and the base-plate by consumers, so the assembling procedures are usually completed in factories.